Love Carved Into Ice
by EnternalOblivion
Summary: Amu, a potential Olympic figure skater meets Ikuto, a neighborhood ice hockey player. Ikuto teaches Amu to loosen up and live little and not everything is about figure skating, what will fate have in store for these two?


**I decided to try something different; this is sort of a flashback for me. I used to be a figure skater when I was 9 unfortunately I gave up because I chose academics over nationals so yeah. BTW THIS IS SUPER LONG because I didn't want to write another series. ****And I'm also really depressed that the Vancouver lost the Stanley Cup finals… KESLER FTW!But HEY! They gave Vancouver an epick 2010~ 2011 season (;  
><strong>

Chapter 1 of 2:

**.'*'._.Love Carved into Ice._.'*'.**

**Normal POV: Seiyo Community Ice Rink**

Amu was just putting her snow white figure skates on. While her partner Tristis was leaning against the boards watching a hockey game that was going on right now. Amu stood up, dusting off her matched set of midnight blue velvet Juicy Couture track suit with a fancy rose and vine design on her back, it was also a bit small on her so it showed the skin just above the belly button. She took the pink blade guards off her skates to show freshly sharpened blades.

"Tristis you ready?" she asked the platinum blonde. His sparking black his sparkling dark ores looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, it's just this team is sort of taking up the whole rink for us to practice for nationals." He explained.

"Then, why don't you ask them to move?" she asked him. He looked at her bluntly and said:

"I'm a guy; do you really think they'll listen to me? You ask them since you're a girl."

"Are you serious?" she said tightening her pony tail and combing her side bangs into place.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he said. She sighed as Tristis unlocked the gate for her; she stepped onto the ice and took two glides.

"HEY, BOYs!" she yelled.

Everyone paused the game and looked at her; a certain cat took off his helmet and smirked. He skated towards and stood right in front of her.

"Yes? What would this beautiful lady need from us?" he asked.

"Me and my partner here, need to practice for nationals, do you mind giving us the rink?" Amu asked sweetly.

"Sorry, but we're kind of in the middle of a game." Ikuto said and winked at her. Amu glared and him and thought of an idea.

"Okay how about this." She said and skated the half point line at the rink and slid backwards while dragging her right heel on the ground until she reached the other side,

"What a line?" he said.

"Exactly, this side is yours, the others are ours, deal?" she negotiated.

"Deal." He smirked. Amu turned around, a pair of angel wings tattoo was on her lower back where her flesh was exposed. Ikuto had smirked even more, looking at that.

Amu dragged Tristis onto the ice.

**Amu POV**

"Heh, pretty good Amu. Never thought you had it in you." Tristis teased me. I turned around and skated backwards while talking to him.

"I'm not THAT stupid." I argued. I sighed as we both took our positions in the center of the little space that we had.

**(Btw they're coreo is the Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir 2010 Olympics pairs Ice dancing) **As we were skating along I felt as a pair of eyes watching both of our very moves.

**Ikuto POV**

Heh, that little strawberries pretty good, maybe **I** should show her how good I am.

**Normal POV**

Amus manager, Yukari, had arrived. Along with her choreographer Nagihiko.

"Okay Amu, show me how much you practiced." Nagihiko said leaning against the board. Amu gave him a thumbs up and skated to the middle (Coreo is Yuna Kim 2010 Vancouver Olympics FS George Gershwin Piano Concerto major)

"Hey Ryu." Kukai called at his team mate.

"Hmmm?" "Don't you think Ikutos playing a bit harder than usual like, as if he's trying to show off?" Kukai asked him. Ryu sighed and focused on Amu.

"He's probably trying to show off to her. That girl isn't a normal skater competing." He explained.

"I guess you right." Kukai smirked and looked at Ikuto.

On the other hand Amu was already in her triple triple combination. "She'll need a lot of speed for that one." Nagi said to Yukari.

"Heh. Well she's been practicing for 4 months, time to see if she nailed it." Yukari said. Amu was going into the triple lutz and changing into a triple toe loop. Nagihiko watched carefully throughout the whole routine.

"Now the triple flip, when she gets a little nervous and tight, she tends to free rotate her upper body. She REALLY needs to stay still in the take off or it'll cost her." Nagi said. Amu jumped but failed and fell.

"AMU, you can stop."Nagi yelled. Amu got up and skated back to the boards. "What's going on?" she asked. "Work on the flip before anything else, and enhance the triples and the doubles. Nationals isn't easy. You're going up against almost every young woman that had past championships." He explained.

"But I am ready!" Amu argued. "If you were, you could have nailed the triple flip." Nagi sighed.

"What I'm more scared about is the triple axel and double toe loop combo." Nagi said. "I'll show you." Amu argued as she skated back to the center and proved Nagi wrong. After she was done Nagi called at her again.

"Now enhance all of them and work harder on the triple sowcow." Nagi said. Angered boiled deep in Amu.

**Ikuto POV**

"Ikuto our times up." Kairi said taking off his helmet. Ikuto looked at the clock and sighed. After we all finished taking off our hockey gear I stared back at the pinkette who was now taking up the whole rink.

"Ikuto, we're going to get some grub wanna come?" Kukai asked. "No, thanks. I'll stay a little longer." I said putting on my black sweater.

"See you at school then," he said picking up his bag and leaving. I gave him a wave and went back to watching the pink haired girl. She spun and sudden lost control of her footing and fell right on her butt. I quickly came up to the boards. "Yah! You okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded and continued to dust away shaved ice that stuck onto her clothes. She skated to the gate and stepped off the ice. She grabbed her pink guards and slipped them on. "Shouldn't you be gone by now?" she asked tugging agasint her long hair in a pony tail and putting a towel around her neck.

"I should but watching you skate was a bit too entertaining for me to leave." I smirked at her. "I see." She said untying her skates and putting it in a hot pink skates bag.

"So… How old are you…?" I asked her. "That's a weird question for someone that I've only met in the mere 5 minutes." She said.

"Well okay, name's Tskiyoumi Ikuto, im 18 and I play ice hockey everyday afterschool with my friends and I go to Seiyo High School." I said to her while smirking. She blushed a bit and looked at me. "Hinamori Amu. Age, 16 I'm homeschooled and figure skating is my life." She said putting the straps of her backpack over her shoulder.

**Normal POV**

"Doesn't it get lonely if you get homeschooled?" I asked her.

"I'm really serious about figure skating going to Olympics winning gold, being a pro. It's everything I've dreamed of since I was 3. I don't want anything distracting it." She said sitting down on the bench, he followed by sitting down next to her.

"Don't you get time to go out?" he asked her. "Yeah sometimes, but the closest person to me is Tristis but he has his own work too." She said. "I admit it does get lonely but that's not an excuse to give up my dream." She continued.

"Then, let's go out and have some fun." Ikuto said getting up and holding a hand out to her "I don't know…" Amu said . "C'mon it'll be fun no one will know you were gone. You need to loosen up a little, live life a bit more that spend your whole time at the rink."He reasoned with her. Amu thought about it a little bit more.

"Fine, but I HAVE to be back home by 9, tomorrow is training." She said. "Deal." Ikuto finished before dragging her to his car.

They drove downtown, they went shopping this and that even ate some sweets that Amu was forbid to eat like taiyaki, dango, crepes. By then it was already 5 and a loud clap of thunder was heard and buckets of water poured on them. Ikuto quickly took off his sweater and shielded both of them with it. They ran all the way back to his house.

"You live alone?" Amu asked looking at random props in his home. "Yes and no. I live alone because both of my parents are usually away at work or business trips. As for now they won't get back until a few 3 to 7 months." He said pulling her upstairs to his room.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" she asked him. "Not really, my friend are like a substitute for my family. They know how to comfort me or how to cool things down when things get complicated, most importantly I know they won't leave me and each and every one of them are trustworthy." He said and smiled, Amu looked at him never noticing this side of Ikuto. She put her left hand on his right cheek and cupped it; she smiled at him and nodded.

Ikuto handed her a towel to dry from the rain. Amu ruffled her hair with it trying to get her hair damp instead of dripping. Ikuto had just shaken it off. The boy had already fallen for the girl, their lives were similar. He felt a strong connection between the two of them. "You missed a spot," he said and grabbed a towel only to have wiped her cheek. His face inched closer to hers, as Amus blush was only getting darker by the millesecond. She was dazed as Ikuto had exhaled the sweet scent of him onto her face. He came even closer and pressed his lips against hers. Amu was too distracted to know what was going on, she only went with it. The passion in the kiss grew stronger and sloppier as they tongues brushed against each others. Ikuto had slowly pulled the zipper of her sweater down to show a tight and small tank top underneath.

**Amu POV: The Next Morning…**

I woke up to blazing hot sunlight. My body feeling as sore as hell, I looked next to me to see Ikuto sleeping soundly, naked. I yawned, and it hit me. HE'S SLEEPING NAKED? I stared at myself, my chest bare as a new born baby while my lower area was covered by the bed sheets. I stared at the clock and it was already past noon. Shit and my practice was suppose to be at 5:30 AM. I hit my head a bit to get rid of the head ache. I quickly put my clothes back on and ran my fingers through my long hair to get it out of the rats nest stage. I looked back at Ikuto and sighed. I went to his desk and found a scrap piece of paper and pen and started writing.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Yes, it's what you think, we had sex. I am still confused and at a loss of words of what to say. All I know is that we cannot see each other ever again. I will never forget the 12 hours we spent together yesterday and last night. But we can't be together if that's where you're coming at. Our worlds are too different, I'm training to be an international figure skater, and you're a usual hockey player that comes to the rink every day. It hurts me to do this too, it's been 5 years since I've made a real friend, but I don't want to believe a friendship could've been broken off this way. Therefore for us to live peacefully, we must forget about each other, whether we cross paths in life again it will be as strangers._

_Never to be spoken to again,_

_Hinamori Amu_

I stuck it onto his table and looked back at him. "Goodbye, Ikuto." I whispered as I closed the door to his apartment.

**At the rink…**

I ran into the rink, I'm already more than 5 hours late. My inner thighs are so sore I could hardly take another step. I grab my bag and painfully run into the rink. As soon as I walk in I see Yukari, Nagi, and Tristis with an inpatient look.

"Amu, care to explain why you're more than five hours late?" Yukari asked. "Something personal came up." I said putting my stuff down.

Yukari held her head between her finger tips as if she was having a headache. "You two just go run around the rink for 15 minutes and up and down the bleacher 50 times each." Nagi said.

I robotically moved my legs around the rink. "Amu you okay?" Tristis asked me slowing down to my speed. "Yeah, just felt a bit sore this morning." I said. When we go to the part where we run and down the bleachers, Tristis went a bit too fast. He fell from the 4th step to the last.

"Tristis? TRISTIS!" I yelled trying hard to make my way to the bottom with Nagi and Yukari coming at the same time. "Ughh…" He moaned in pain, we slowly turned his body forward. "Amu, call 119." Nagi told me. **(Yup, that's Japans emergency number.)** I nodded vigorously and, tried to flip my phone open with my shaking hands.

**Normal POV: After Tristis is loaded onto the ambulance truck…**

"Well, the good news is his wounds aren't serious bad news is that he need 8 months to recover." Yukari said. "But nationals is in 4 days, with only 3 days of training and no partner, plus how do we find a new replacement and train him in 2 days time?" Amu complained.

"Don't worry we'll find someone." Nagi said.

**FNISH FINSSH SO HAPPY. Okay to be honest I haven't been in Vancouver in for the past two weeks cause iw as on a class trip Quebec, and the tragedy no laptops were allowed. T.T I promise to make it up to you guys plus my mom forced me into summer school and camp. So yeah, by the time I'm wrting this it's been 2 weeks from what's happened at the top of the page.**

**More reviews = more chapters and more encouragement :D**


End file.
